Booker O. Ruke
Booker O. Ruke, also known as''' "Angelic Drill Ruke"' or just "Angelic Drill". he is the chronicler of the Straw Hat Pirates. Ruke is the son of Booker O. Vouge, The "sacrifice" of the Navy, and the younger brother of Booker O. Renni, One of the most infamous treasure hunters in the grandline. He is a Devil Fruit user, having eaten the Basa Basa no Mi, turning him into an "Angel Man". He came from http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hajime%20Village&action=edit%7CHajime Village on Elijah island. Ruke is the sixth member of the Straw Hat Pirates. He has a bounty of 45,000,000 Beli. Appearance Ruke is a relativly young looking boy despite being 17. He has fainted redwood eyes with a stich-like scar running down his left one, dark blue hair, and a lean yet muscular body, and has faint dark skin, due to eating the Basa Basa no Mi, he has very feathery small wings. Ruke, due to being a student, wears various styles and colors of hakamas and odd-looking karate gis, mostly shades of red. A run on gag is how most people think he's blind due to most of his clothing choice. he wore a red hakama with a white trimmings. He also wore a pair of red sandals, a dark green checkered scarf, a beige under shirt that is shown through the open top of his hakama. During the Jaya Arc, he wore a dark blue karate gi with one sleeve longer than the other, with his same dark green checkered scarf, with a pair of geta with silver bands connecting his feet to the flip-flops. And his wings sticking out of his gi During the entirety of the Skypiea Arc, Ruke wore a black vest with a white stripe running straight through the middle of it. While, of course, he has part of the front collar open to reveal a bare chest. He wore his same pair of geta on. With his wings still coming out of his vest. During the Davy Back Fight Arc, Ruke wore a dark green hakama with a short lighter green vest with his dark green checkered scarf, with a pair of regular sandals with six white straps and three on each side. The top of his hakama unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. His wings still sticking out of his hakama. During the Water Seven Arc, he wore the same outfit he did in the Skypiea Arc, the only difference is his vest is completely unzipped to reveal the top of a white hakama, with a pair of geta, with the left having only a vertical yin sign and the other having an upside-down vertical yang sign. Personality Ruke is energentic, simple-minded, and gets over excited with just about anything. He is a relatively nice person. Though, he doesn't go without quirks, such as his lack of common sense, such as thinking that if you reapeat something twenty times with one hundred percent accuracy, you'll get it. Ruke shows respect to just about everyone, except those who hurt innocents like when he punched out one of the men in the bar for almost hurting Vivi, despite not knowing her. Like most ''One Piece ''Characters he has a distinct laugh by starting his laughs with "Jeh" (i.e. Jehehehehehe!). Though he is a very respectful person, he still does use swearwords such as "hell" and "damn" but will only use them. Ruke does have an unusual speaking pattern such as reapeating things he has already said such as when he told Sanji to sit down and watch, he would take care of them yet afterwards he said "Yup, yes I will". He doesn't always talk like this, only 39.9% of the time. Ruke has a very strict code of battle. He will never fly around in battle unless, one of two things happen. Most of his battles usually have broken platforms involved, so he usually uses his wings to avoid the broken parts. He only has another use for his wings when he is doing techniques. He will not under any circumstances underestimate or overestimate his opponents. He only breaks these rules when he is protecting his friends. Or when he's fighting marines. Ruke has a particular hate for the World Government, because of how they were willing to sacrifice his father, who he never directly got to meet, without thinking that he may have had a family to take care of. Ruke does take a great pride in being the brother of Booker O. Renni, who is one of the most successful bounty hunter in the grandline. He does have a good relationship with Renni, because, when she had a clear shot to take Luffy in she didn't because " Ruke He found himself a true captain". He also, now, hates the government because they put a bounty on a child. He shows a great undying respect for Luffy as he does call him "Sensei", "Captain", or Captain-Sama". He does protect Luffy and the rest of the crew the best he can as seen when he jumped in front of Chopper to protect him from a marine with a sword. Ruke, like Zoro, is usually seen training, instead of carrying weights he just practices different fighting moves and air techniques using his wings, they do even spar on some occasions. Him and Nami are on good terms though she does punch him and get annoyed with his constant confusing patterns. Ruke does show respect for Sanji's oath to never hurt women, same as he oathed never to let his friends die. Ruke does find Robin to be somewhat creepy and too quiet. Though he still cares for her as he fought his hardest in Enies Lobby .Ruke does get along with Usopp fine and the two don't really have any problem with each other, and they both are very weak strength- wise, he even went as far as to wander around Water 7 just to find him. Ruke finds Franky to be very funny, and likes how much Franky doesn't care what other people think of him, he also likes to make fun of him by calling him "Fran" or "Fran-chan", just like most of the Straw hats, he expressed anger towards Franky for what he did to Usopp. Ruke's dream is to write the book that will go down in history. He is seen constantly writing and always ignores his surroundings when writing even doing it in a dark lit room with only a little light. Most of the crew calls it his "Polar Phase". Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Ruke isn't very strong, he is about as strong as Chopper in his human-form. Though he isn't very strong strength-wise, he is extremly fast and quick on his feet. He studies various forms of close-quater martial arts. He, due to his speed, can execute martial arts in ther air as opposed to solid ground, these are mostly kicks. Ruke still can break a tree or parts of the ground with his bare hands. Ruke, do to the training he put a lot of time and energy into, he has astounding senses, agility, speed, reflexes, stamina, and defense. He has amazing reflexes and/or senses as he was able to spot a bullet coming towards him from the corner of his eye and was still able to dock his wings so the bullet would miss. His agility is pretty well executed as he could vastly take on three people with the same leg. Ruke's trademark ability is his speed, as he was able to catch up to Chiqicheetah halfway through their race. He has been shown at being fast at just about everything, such as: clothing, writing, skating, talking sometimes, etc. Devil Fruit Ruke, when he was 9, ate the Basa Basa no Mi, growing permanent wings on his back. Though, he was often riduculed because of it, he was very fond of his newly grown appendages. With alot of training, he was able to fly above the buildings in Hajime Village. He usually uses this simple power to to charge an ram enemies using his speed and talent in martial arts. Ruke does use this ability to transport his fellow crewmates when they are in danger. Ruke does use his wings to try and meditate in the air. Though, he often fails and falls straight onto his head. The crew, mainly Luffy and/or Chopper, usually come up with odd insulting uses for Ruke's gift. Examples of this is when: *Nami had asked him to fan Vivi and her by "doing that thickening thing with his wings". Unfortunately, after being threatened by Sanji, he had to oblige. *Luffy wanted to make a new variation of the '''Gomu Gomu No Rocket', involving him hanging on to Ruke as he flies. *Usopp had even suggested him to fly in an "8" motion so Usopp could see if he could hit him and improve on his marksmanship. Of course Ruke, seeing Usopp's abilities, had immediately refused. Haki Ruke has actually exploited knowing Kenbunshoku Haki. History A Fresh Rivalry After, not knowing of course, his father died and his mother's status being unknown. An 8-year old Renni had taken a 5-year old Ruke to Hajime village and Elijah Island to keep him safe. On the farside of the island, they find an orphanage. A woman comes out and hastily ushers them inside. She inroduces herself as Johnie Leslie, she then fixes them breakfast as one of the orphans come down. Leslie introduces her as Axez Charlene. She does at one point make fun of him because of his odd eyes, but instead is surprised by the fact that he laughed with her. Charlene later explains that she likes him because he seems cool and decides to show Ruke and Renni around. During the tour, they meet another orphan by the name of William Murat. After being described as a "nerdy bastard" he immediatly felt self-concious, and started sulking. Charlene then shows them their rooms. Where they meet yet another orphan. Charlene introduces him as Confresi Reis. As he is Ruke's roommate. They both didn't get off on the right foot. With Reis' Arrogant attitude annoyed Ruke greatly as they constantly argue and fight. Charlene, the other orphans, and local village kids, all go into another part of village to have spars and fights. She had invited both Ruke and Renni but only Ruke decided to go, of course earning a sneer from Reis. When there he is immediatly challenged by Reis, he at first states that he was just watching, a few taunts later and he was pulled into a fight with him. After Ruke beats Reis, this fuels Reis' side of their rivalry. As he continues to train in the small jungle next to the village, Ruke sees him and actually trains with him, to Reis' dismay. Ruke studied a specific type of martial arts, that requires speed, so he runs around the forest while strapping weights to his ankles. While Reis studied a fighting style, that requires strength, so he punches boulders. Reis even sees Ruke's interest in writing and reads a lot of his stories without Ruke knowing. When Ruke finds out, Reis suggests that he should sell his stories, though Ruke refuses and says that he wants to make the ultimate story of his and his friends lives. The Angelic Power Four years later, Ruke is very fast, and Reis can make a slight crack in a wall and boulders. Ruke, while getting groceries from the local merchants and traders, finds one mysterious merchant who only had one fruit. Having leftover money he decides to buy the fruit, but the merchant states that it is free of charge and goes on to say that a young man came by and took the other one he had and that it grants a mystical and incredible power. Ruke waves it off and calling him "an odd old man". As he eats the fruit, his wings slowly start to grow , people start avoiding him. Ruke being confused because the villagers usually greet him, decides to hurry back to the orphanage, unaware of his wings. When he gets back home, he greets Ruke until he notices his wings and states that there is "another one". Leslie comes out to look at Ruke with a small cat that at first, looks at his wings while then glares at him. Ruke then finds out that the cat is actually Reis, who turns back to normal. He also learns that he himself also ate a devil fruit, the Basa Basa no Mi, a paramecia type fruit that grows wings on the Ruke's back. Reis had eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Margay, a zoan type fruit that allows Reis to turn into a hybrid or full form of a margay. Reis explains that, unlike Ruke, he knew the risks of eating a devil fruit and wanted to gain strength to actually beat Ruke, after being scolded by Leslie, they decide to get use to their abilities. After that they find out that everyone hates them and instructs their children to stay away from them. So they only had friends from the orphanage. Surrogate Mother Two years later, Ruke and Reis are more use to their devil fruit powers. The whole village hates them and usually calls them monsters when they see the them. An odd group of pirates come to the island and the captain had shot a boy in the arm. They then state that its a raid and that they should put all their money in one bag. Leslie tells all the orphans to hide in the basement while she would handle it. Renni, being one of the oldest, directs them to the basement and takes good caution of them. The pirate captain then comes to the orphanage, holding a bag. Leslie then puts the money in the bag. After hearing a gunshot Ruke and Reis immediatly run up the stairs after hearing Renni and Murat's pleas to come back down. Ruke and Reis come up to see Leslie holding her arm and seeing the man holding a gun and saying that it isn't enough. Reis then runs at the man despite Leslie's cries to stop, he turns into a hybrid form of a Margay, and gets shot in the stomach. Enraged, Ruke then runs up to him and uses an unconcious form of Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge two bullets, he then uses an unfinished form of his '''Sora Doririu '''to attack the man but he then tries to shoot Ruke until Leslie steps in the way. Ruke and Reis look as Leslie was shot in the heart. Ruke and Reis, both enraged, attack the man in rage. One of the merchants had called the marines, who had finally came. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Characters